1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garbage fermenting apparatus and more particularly, to a garbage fermenting apparatus which processes both fermentative garbage and non-fermentative garbage in a short period of time and then, divides the processed fermentative garbage and non-fermentative garbage into both a fully-matured powder and a non-fermentative component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional apparatus wherein excrement of livestock is fermented and discharged from a stock-breeding facility, (such as fish refuse discharged from fish markets and fish stores, vegetable refuse discharged from markets and restaurants, garbage discharged from households, hotels, and supermarkets, and other kinds of waste in a short period of time), the garbage fed into the apparatus is heated by hot air from either a blower or a hot air type heater, and the temperature of the garbage is controlled by changing the amount of air. Some known garbage fermenting apparatuses are also provided with a device for heating charged gas by heat exchange with exhaust gas heated by fermentation heat.
However, in the conventional garbage fermenting apparatuses described above, some items cannot be processed, such as, for example, cellophane, vinyl, plastic trays, food packed with synthetic or plastic materials, and caps of bottled beverages. These non-processable items comprise non-fermentative garbage, which must be removed by human hands prior to the fermentative garbage and non-fermentative garbage being fed into the garbage fermenting apparatuses, so that only fermentative garbage is fed into the apparatuses. The necessity for human labor to remove the non-fermentative garbage is inconvenient. In an apparatus which sends hot air directly into a fermentation tank, a necessary amount of air for heating is more than ten times the amount of air necessary for fermentative microorganisms. Furthermore, those apparatuses which sends hot air directly into a fermentation tank also require vaporization of water and large scale deodorization equipment for the exhaust gas. Although a hot air supply opening is provided at the downstream side of the fermentation tank to improve the heat conduction effect, the change of the amount of air for temperature control clogs the opening, and a stable operation over a long period of time is cannot be achieved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a garbage fermenting apparatus which processes a mixture of fermentative garbage and non-fermentative garbage, which divides the processed fermentative garbage and non-fermentative garbage into both a fully-matured powder and a non-fermentative matter, after the relatively short fermentation process.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a garbage fermenting apparatus which has equipment of a relatively small scale and which has long and stable operation.